


I'm Tired of Playing...

by Cas_s_Honeybee



Series: An Office Romp [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Dean Likes to Watch, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeur Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee
Summary: You...Sam....his office...again....but this time you may have a visitor.Something about this just won't go away, so he's another bit of office fun. There are a couple more planned after this as well. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know if you do.





	1. Chapter 1

You’d think we’d learn not to do this in the office, but maybe neither of us were very good learners because right now Sam was balls deep in me while I straddled his lap. We weren’t even trying to be quiet, moans and gasps coming from the both of us. The rest of the office staff having already left for the night we weren’t too worried, we’d done this plenty of times before. There was just something scandalous about having sex in the office. I think people knew what was going on between us anyway as Sam was less than subtle with his possessiveness. There was no doubt that his brother knew. Hell, Dean walked in on us the last time and you still couldn’t get the look in his eyes out of your mind.

Sure Dean had a semi-permanent something going on with Castiel, one of the paralegals in the office, but considering he was Sam’s brother you were relatively certain there was more to that relationship than it seemed. The more you thought about him, the more turned on you got. Soon you were coming with Dean’s name on your lips, Sam spilling inside you right after.

“Well that was unexpected.” Sam panted.

“I...well...umm…” You stuttered out, completely embarrassed over what just occurred.

Laughing, Sam responded to your embarrassment with “Hey, it’s ok. I don’t mind. Maybe we can make some….arrangements for that little fantasy that just seemed to happen.” You shuddered slightly, unsure if it was the aftershocks of your orgasm or the look in Sam’s eyes at that statement. You knew the Winchester’s liked to play hard, both in the courtroom and in the bedroom and you were intrigued by whatever Sam had in mind. “Let me take care of everything my dear. But first, let’s grab some dinner. I seem to have worked up an appetite.”

After some quick cleanup, you made yourself comfortable on the small sofa in the office while Sam went out to your desk to find the take out menus. “What do you feel like? Chinese? Thai? Pizza?” He called out from the other room.

“Ooo! I could go for some chicken lo mein and a couple egg rolls.” You called out.

“Ok.” He responded. You could hear him placing the order, his voice getting closer as he walked back into his office. He handed you a bottle of water he had taken from the fridge in your office before sitting down on the couch, pulling you to him so you were tucked up nicely under his arm. “So...about Dean…”

“Come on Sam. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh, but I do. Very much so. Do you want him to fuck you?”

“Geez Sam!”

“What? It’s a legitimate question. I do my thing, Dean does his thing, but occassionally we share the things we do.”

“So now I’m a thing?”

“Oh stop with the pouting. You know what I mean. You’re also trying to change the subject. Would you be against having Dean join us sometime.”

You just stared at him, unable to comprehend where this conversation was going. “What do you mean by joining us?” You asked slowly, still trying to wrap your mind around the whole scenario.

“Well he’d probably just watch while I had my way with you. He likes to watch.”

“Wait...what?!” Now that took you completely by surprise.

“Yea. And I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t mind watching us. Actually, I know for a fact that he would since we talked about it the other night.” Sam finished up rather smugly.

“Why was that even a conversation that you were having?”

“It came up after he walked in on us the other night. He mentioned wanting to be around for the whole show. I said I’d talk to you about it. If you’re not comfortable then I’ll just tell him.” He shrugged as if it were inconsequential.

“I’ll think about it.” You answered cautiously. Of course you were interested! That much was obvious from what had happened earlier, but you were still a little thrown off by the conversation so yea, you needed time to think.

“Good.” Just then Sam’s cell phone rang, it was the delivery driver. Time to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ouch!” You yelped, your head hitting the door jamb as Sam carried you into his office.

“Sorry baby.” He apologized, kissing along your neck.

“”You’re too tall to lift me up that high.” You admonished, grabbing his hair to lift his head so you could reach his lips.

“I’ll kiss it better.” Came a deep voice from over by Sam’s desk. You turned your head to see Dean leaning against it. You froze in Sam’s arms. You knew this was going to happen but you hadn’t discussed when. “Oh don’t mind me.” He continued, making is way behind the desk to sit in Sam’s chair. “You won’t even know I’m here.”

“Are you ok with this?” Sam whispered in your ear. You knew that if you said no he would have asked Dean to leave, but instead you found yourself nodding. You wanted Dean there, hell, you just plain wanted Dean. Sam looked up at his brother and gave a slight tilt of his head indicating approval. You could hear Dean settle into the chair as Sam brought you over to the sofa.

He set you down gently, lifting your shirt above your head as he stood up. Not sure what he had in mind, but knowing he had a plan, you sat and waited for his next move. He knelt down in front of you, even on his knees he was still eye level with you, and leaned forward to kiss you. “Just relax.” He said. “Sit back and enjoy.”

He began to kiss down your body starting at your shoulders. They were featherlight touches along your collarbones, he moved from there to down to the valley between your breasts. Pausing briefly to remove your bra before diving back in again, licking and nipping at your left breast while fondling the right one. He switched his mouth over to the right, taking the nipple between his teeth and giving a little bite. You gasped at the intense pain/pleasure and you hear a grunt. You almost forgot about him, you lift your eyes from where you watched Sam to see Dean staring at the two of you. You can see the movement of his arm and you can tell that he’s jerking off under the desk. Fuck you’d love to see that. Sam soothes over your sore nipple with his tongue then begins to move further down. Kissing down your stomach until he reaches to top of your pants. “Up.” He says. You are eager to accommodate and lift yourself up so he can remove both your pants and panties.

Once you have been divested of clothing, Sam continues his path. Now tracing your nether lips with his tongue, parting your folds to delve deeper. You squirm against his mouth, wanting to feel more of it. His tongue finally enters you and you try to thrust up, but he holds your hips down so you can’t move. The noises from the desk increase as Dean seeks his own pleasure.

“Don’t you dare come Dean! She’ll finish you off.” Sam says, momentarily lifting his head before diving back in. He adds two fingers to pump into you while moving his mouth the suck on your clit. This causes inarticulate noises to erupt from your mouth. You are getting so close you can feel it in the pit of your stomach. 

One of his hands has left your hip and you wonder where it went when you hear the sound of pants moving over skin. Ten you hear the tell tale sound of Sam jerking himself off, you’ve heard it enough times that you can differentiate it from that of his brother. And that’s what does it for you. You’re coming and Sam is lapping it up, almost to the point of overstimulation. 

“Now,” he says as he sits back on his heels watching you recoup. “Go take care of Dean.”

You get up on shaky legs and walk over Sam’s desk. Dean is sitting there, bow-legs splayed, no longer touching himself. You kneel between them and take him into your mouth. You take a second to adjust to the feel of him, he’s a bit thicker than Sam, before starting a bobbing rhythm. You feel his hands begin to stroke through your hair also subtly guiding you to the way he likes things. Your hands come up to rest on his thighs to ground yourself, you stroked along them, bringing your hands to cup his balls and stroke along the length of him that your mouth couldn’t accommodate. He begins thrusting up as you work your mouth and hands in perfect rhythm to bring him right to the edge. With a grunt and a moan he’s coming and you try to swallow it all down. He’s a bit more bitter than Sam, probably from all that coffee he drinks.

You lean back on your heels and look up at his blissed out expression. He looks down at your fondly before he says, “Oh I’ve got things in store for you sweetheart.”

Oh what did you get yourself into?!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for ready my stories!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> You can find me on my fan fic Twitter account, @cas_s_honeybee


End file.
